


Anything for Megan

by PattRose



Series: Anything Series [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Happy, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: How is life going for Megan and Lucas?  They are the new caretakers for A Family Affair and Jim wants them to be very happy.Happy Belated Birthday, Finlaure.





	Anything for Megan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finlaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finlaure/gifts).



Anything for Megan  
By PattRose  
Summary: How is life going for Megan and Lucas? They are the new caretakers for A Family Affair and Jim wants them to be very happy.   
Warnings: Kidfic,   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 1267  
A/N: Thank you to anyone that is still reading this series. You’re all the best. Happy Birthday, Finlaure. I’m know I’m late, but please forgive me. 

 

Jim and Blair had to find a day care center to take the kids while they worked on A Family Affair. The new day care center at A Family Affair wasn’t open yet. Nothing was ready quite yet. Jim and Blair wanted everything to be perfect, but they especially wanted the place to look nice for Megan. She had worked her butt off getting everything done and looking perfect. And she never complained about the hours she had to put in, or missing out on spending quality time with Lucas. But then again, Lucas was just as wonderful as Megan was. Jim and Blair had gotten the best two people in the world for this project. The program was very lucky to have them in their corner. 

Jim looked around at the two bedroom house for Megan and Lucas and said, “Blair, I want this to be super nice for Megan. She’s giving up everything for us. And believe me, the salary isn’t that big a deal.”

“Oh, I agree, man. This little house is super nice. The floors are beautiful, the curtains are all gorgeous, and the furniture is going to make her so happy. She’s not expecting us to do all this. She thinks that they’re going to have to do all of it when they move in. But after all, we would do anything for Megan.”

“She’s coming over tonight to start moving things in and boy are they in for a surprise when they get here. I’m so happy for them. They have their own little place, they’re in charge of everyone here at night and they know they can call us anytime for anything. She’s especially going to love the washer and dryer in her house. That way she doesn’t have to use one of the machines in the laundry shed. Thankfully all these people moving in next week will have a place to live, to do laundry and to take their children while they look for work. This is a great program, Blair. I couldn’t be happier about it.”

At that moment, Jim heard them drive up in the driveway. “Oh-oh, Megan and Lucas are already here. I hope they are okay with everything we did.”

Blair smiled. “She’ll love anything we did for her because she loves us, Jim.”

She opened the door and said, “Oh, I thought you guys would be home with the kids tonight. Whoa, Lucas look at this house. It’s beautiful. Jim and Blair you are such stinkers telling us that we couldn’t come until some mold work was taken care of. I take it, there was never any mold issues?”

Lucas looked around and said, “It’s gorgeous, Jim and Blair. You did a really good job. Thank you. WE thought we would have tons of work to do tonight when we got here. Now it looks like we just need to move in. This is great.”

Jim asked, “Would you like help bringing things in?”

Megan laughed and replied, “No. Get out of here. Your children are waiting for you. We’ll get everything moved in tonight. Is the phone hooked up?”

“The phone is hooked up. And tomorrow on your day off, you are going to meet with Betsy for the front office and Olivia for the day care program. They both need keys to their places and they can move in anytime now. The keys are in the basket by the telephone,” Jim answered. 

“When are families going to start moving in?” Lucas asked. 

“They will be calling Betsy for interviews and it’s up to her and Megan to decide who stays and who doesn’t. This next week is going to be busier than hell,” Blair pointed out. 

“We’re going to head home to our kiddo’s. My dad has had them since 3:00 today. He’s probably tired. He insisted on picking them up while we finished your place. My dad is crazy about the two of you and wanted to do his part. We’ll bring Cooper and Carley over in the next four days to see how things are going,” Jim said sweetly. 

Megan hugged him and said, “Thank you for everything.”

And not to leave Blair out, she hugged him next. “You two are the best friends ever.”

Then Lucas shook hands with both of them and walked them out to their SUV and wished them well.

*

“Do you believe how much they did to this house?” Lucas asked. 

“It looks brand new. And I never would have dreamed that we would have our very own washer and dryer. I’m so excited about that. The house looks great. Let’s move our things in and get settled in the big bed in the bedroom. It looks super comfy,” Megan gushed. 

“I can’t wait to spend our first day in our new home. I don’t know about you, but I’m excited. And why didn’t you bring it up that they are paying us way too much for just keeping an eye on things at night? I thought you were going to talk to Jim about that.”

“Lucas, I saw the house and it went to my head. I’ll talk to them later, although I already know that he’s going to say that it’s a set amount and there is no discussion. He’s very stubborn.”

“Takes one to know one, Megan.” They both laughed and went out to start bringing their clothing and small items before they tackled the bigger items. 

Before long, the truck was empty and they were busy putting things away. As the night went on, they could see the house becoming theirs. It had their own touch here and there. Lucas kept saying how much he loved the house and Megan was thrilled about it. And if they decided on having a child someday, they had a nice spare bedroom for that. Before long, they ate something for dinner and put their dishes in the dishwasher and got ready for bed. It had been a long night. Megan couldn’t wait for the next day dealing with Betsy and Olivia. Both Megan and Lucas fell asleep quickly anxiously awaiting the new day.

*

Jim was lying in bed next to Blair and asked, “Do you really think Lucas and Megan loved the house as much as they said?”

“Megan would tell us exactly how she felt if she didn’t like something. So I would say she loved it.”

“Thanks, Chief. I just wanted to be sure I wasn’t pushing my taste onto her.”

“Before I forget, your dad isn’t going to pick up the kids from day care tomorrow. He looked exhausted tonight. There is no way we’re going to take advantage of him like that.”

“I agree, he did look tired. We’ll take them with us tomorrow to see how Megan did with the ladies for the jobs. It’s all going to work out great. I knew it would,” Jim stated. 

“You did not. You’ve been worrying since day one. But there was no need. It’s all coming together. Megan will have that place running so smooth we won’t need to worry about anything. I just love her.”

“I do too, Blair. I do too.”


End file.
